


The Spider Among the Stars

by DataPoint



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Star Trek
Genre: Curious Spock (Star Trek), Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nice Jim Kirk, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has slight PTSD, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Star Trek (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DataPoint/pseuds/DataPoint
Summary: After the events in Europe, Peter tries to get his life back together. The universe has other plans for him.Or, Peter is sent to the Star Trek Universe where he meets the main crew of the USS Enterprise.
Relationships: Peter Parker & James T. Kirk, Peter Parker & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Peter Parker & Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Peter Parker & Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Spider Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea stuck in my head for the past week and I can't find anything for it, so I decided to make my own.  
> Set after Spider-Man: Far From Home and Stat Trek 2009. My first fanfiction, please leave a comment.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Star Trek characters belong to Roberto Orci Alex Kurtzman and J.J. Abrams. Spider-Man belongs to Sony and Marvel.

Peter Parker, the kid who was Spider-Man. Spider-Man, the superhero who was just a kid. These were secrets Peter held close to his chest, secrets that could ruin his life because of Spider-Man's enemies.

Now, because of Beck, this information was in the air.

Anyone could look up Spider-Man and get Peter Parker's yearbook photo. They could track him, follow his Aunt May, kidnap his friends MJ or Ned. Anything could happen because Beck had to release that stupid video placing all the blame on him when he was the one saving the day.

Nothing could be done now. The press won't listen to Peter, Fury won't answer his calls, and the Stark family was in grieving. Happy and May weren't talking much, meaning he was always in an awkward situation every time Happy came to pick him up for anything.

Nothing was the same.

Peter was in hiding. He was still doing what he could to help New York, but he wasn't an Avenger, not without Tony.

Oh, god. How Peter wished Tony were here. Tony became Peter's mentor about 6 or so years ago, before the blip. Tony became his mentor when the world was still okay, and Tony became Peter's pseudo father figure when no one else but Ben could have filled that role. To Peter, those shoes were too big for anyone to fill.

When Beck came into the picture, Peter saw a chance to go back to the life he used to have. Peter could be a normal kid, and all the responsibilities he had could become Beck's. He could ask out M.J. and hang out with Ned. Instead, he got swept into the whole elementals hoax. 

After taking E.D.I.T.H. back, he got to work. Taking control of his own life is what brought Peter again, and he went to visit the Stark family, paying his respects and helping take care of Morgan when everything became too much for Pepper.

Tony left Peter all sorts of gifts to help Spider-Man. Peter still had E.D.I.T.H. glasses, the ones that caused so much trouble. Then, Tony condensed Peter's Iron-Spider suit into nano-bots that fit into a set of bracelets he wore in case of emergencies. Just last week, he had to use the suit for breathing when Doctor Octavius decided to showcase his underwater lair. Not fun.

(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)

Peter was doing his daily check for trouble when his spider senses went off. He glanced around, landing on a nearby skyscraper. He wasn't in any danger, but someone was.

Peter took a deep breath, closing his eyes before leaping away from the building. He allowed his senses to tell him where to go. As gravity took hold, he let the momentum build, falling and falling until-

*thwip*

He opened his eyes and flung his hand out, shooting a web at a building adjacent to the one he leaped from. His momentum kept him falling until the web went taught, catching his weight and slingshotting him around the corner. Peter could feel the wind against his mask, the lenses helping him see without his eyes drying out. When he released the web, he was sent flying in the direction of danger.

Reaching his destination, Peter took note of his surroundings. He was at the edge of Queens, across the street from Ravenswood Generating Station, where he could feel strange energy seeping out, making the hair on his arms stand on end.

Peter hopped off of the roof of Luncheonette, crossed the street, and jumped over the fence into the station. He crept slowly, making sure there was no one around to stop his investigation.

"Heh, Peter Parker: super spy."

(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)

Peter found the source of his discomfort. In the office section, there was a guy, nothing unordinary pops out about him, sitting at his desk finishing paperwork. He was a balding man in his late thirties with an orange shirt, a gut, and some jeans.

When Peter is about to leave, the man turns around in his chair. They stare at each other for a few seconds before the man breaks down into mad laughter.

Peter, not knowing what to do, begins to walk around the desk, hoping to get out of sight of the weird man.

Just as Peter reached the door to the next room, all the lights turned off. The laughter became louder, and all the doors were sealed shut. Peter turned back to the man, only to see him fade into a green mist.

"Hello?" Peter was unsettled, seeing the mist brought back unwanted memories from Europe. "K.A.R.E.N., do a sweep of the office."

"...Full sweep complete. Peter, you are alone. Do you need me to call Happy?"

Instead of answering, Peter became overwhelmed, the laughter grew louder and louder, making him unable to hear anything. The mist seemed to cloud around him, blocking his sight.

He activated the emergency nano suit, the Iron-Spider encasing his every day red and black suit. The holo-screen lit up, giving Peter a layout of his location but nothing else.

"K.A.R.E.N., run a toxicity scan on the mist. I want to know what this stuff is."

"...Peter, the mist is of a nonlethal agent, but of one I have never seen before." K.A.R.E.N. 's calm electronic voice came through the mask.

"What? What do you-"

Before Peter could finish, the mist began to move at a rapid pace, the faster it went the more it changed from green to blue. The laughter became background noise compared to the high pitched whine of wind the mist was picking up. Peter tried to escape the twister of blue, only to find he couldn't move his feet. Looking down, he saw small beams of lights beginning to flicker upwards around him.

"Uh, K.A.R.E.N.," Peter began nervously, "you can call for some help now."

"...it appears that whatever we are currently in is blocking me from contacting anyone."

Peter began to hyperventilate when he saw parts of him disappearing from view. His mind kept flashing back to Titan, falling into Tony’s arms, and then nothing. The fear he felt began to crawl up his throat, forming a lump, making it even harder to breathe. He watched as the now white lights started to surround him, encasing him, almost protectively.

"Oh, god. Oh no, not again. Get a grip Peter. You're being beamed up, you have to be able to do something."

Peter flung out his arms, letting webs fly everywhere to help hold him down, though they did nothing to help. He closed his eyes, ready to feel like nothing again, only open his eyes to what looked like the W.A.R.P. Pad of the Starships in Star Trek.

"K.A.R.E.N. I have a feeling we're not in New York anymore."

Peter blacked out then and there.

(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)

Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise, the savior of the planet Earth from the time traveler Nero, was quickly becoming a legend, a man who lives up to his father's reputation and quickly overshadowing what used to shadow him.

James "Jim" T. Kirk came to Star Fleet on a dare with a man he had just met, one Capitan Christopher Pike of the U.S.S. Enterprise. No other reason than to prove that he was different, better than his father, who had died working for the very Federation Jim hated. Well, at the time, at least.

On the shuttle in, Jim met his soon to be best friend, Doctor Leonard McCoy, whom he shortly after dubbed "Bones" (" _All I've got left are my bones._ "). The poor man was always grumpy after his ex-wife left him and took their kid. That woman was a terrible cheating gold digger who wouldn't even allow Leonard to see their daughter.

Jim spent the next three years showing everyone he was his own man, yet they still saw his father, George Samuel Kirk. He and Pike grew closer, almost father and son. After defeating the Kobayashi Maru, Vulcan was attacked by the same ship that ruined any chance of Jim growing up with a stable family. Jim, barred from joining through academic suspension, snuck on board because Leonard "just couldn't leave him there moping pathetically."

Jim warned Captain Pike of the imminent danger they were flying into and Spock, the Vulcan second in command, who created the Kobayashi Maru, surprisingly agreed with his logic even though hours ago he was attempting to kick Jim out of Star Fleet.

After promoting Spock to acting Capitan and Jim to the first officer, Pike was captured aboard the Nerada, leaving the plan he created with Jim and Spock up to the three officers he brought aboard the shuttle. Jim and the helm officer Hikaru Sulu jumped onto the drill to almost fall to their deaths, and Spock lost his mother and his planet. Then Spock launched Jim off the U.S.S. Enterprise onto a Class M planet called Delta Vega, where he was almost eaten multiple times before meeting an older alternate dimension version of Spock. Spock Prime - _as Jim mentally dubbed him_ \- then shared his life story and brought Jim to meet a Mr. Montgomery "Scotty" Scott. Spock Prime gave Scotty the same equation that Scotty of Spock Prime's dimension had created to beam onto a mid-warp ship. "Huh, imagine tha'. It never occurred tah me tah think of space as the thing tha' was movin'."

So they beamed aboard, getting into trouble when Scotty went into the pipes and was almost shredded. Spock wanted answers, Scotty wanted a towel, and Jim wanted to save the man who became like a father to him. Spock relinquished the role of acting Capitan to Jim, and Jim corrected the course to Earth.

Jim outsmarted Nero with the help of Spock, saving Captain Pike in the process. Jim then gave the Romulan ship the chance to surrender, Nero declining and dooming the crew of the Narada alongside him.

Upon returning to Earth, Star Fleet waved the academic suspension for his heroic deeds. Jim, alongside the rest of the cadets, were immediately promoted. Jim was lucky enough to be promoted to Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise, relieving Pike of his duties as a Captain to become an Admiral.

Months later, the Enterprise is ready to head back out into space when a small wormhole appears and spits out what looks like a mass of greenish-blue mist. Jim accepted the mission to investigate. 

When they reached the location of the mist days later, the whole thing seemed to shimmer blue before it disappeared altogether from view. The mechanic in charge of maintaining the W.A.R.P. pad contacted Jim seconds later, informing the Captain that a humanoid robot just beamed onto the ship, said something, and then collapsed.

Jim, along with Spock and Leonard, went to the W.A.R.P. pad, only to find a strange robotic man entirely unresponsive to the world around it. Ordering Leonard to bring it to the med bay, Jim went back to the bridge with a final command to contact him when the humanoid robot became functional.

(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)

"...-ever seen anything-... ...-do we get-...…-won't come off of-..."

Blinking awake, momentarily blinded by the bright lights, Peter began moving his head, noting how his head hurt, along with his sore body. Peter could hear voices as he woke up. He began to move around when he heard someone say, "Hey, it's waking up. Someone go get Jim, now."

When the light cleared from his vision, Peter saw what looked like a high tech hospital room with blue doctors and nurses. The patients on the other beds were mostly wearing red, looking as though the most severe injury amongst them was the broken hand missing some skin.

Lifting his arms, he saw the metallic sheen of the Iron-Spider suit still on his hands. He thanked his lucky stars when he reached up and felt the mask on his face. Looking around again, he took in all the sleek machines and the screens on the walls.

"Hey there," a gruff voice on the other side of Peter said, making him jump. Turning around, Peter saw a man in his 30's with black hair and hazel green eyes. He was holding something over Peter, waving it around and looking at a monitor. "Woah there, didn't mean to spook yah. My name is Doctor Leonard McCoy. Do you know where you are?"

"Uh, no." Something about that name sounded familiar. "Everything looks way too high tech, so unless I'm in Wakanda…" Peter's eyes focused on the blue shirt where a silver badge sat pinned through the cloth. "Wait, what did you say your name was?"

"My name is-" He was interrupted by a blonde man walking into the room as though he owned the place.

"Bones!" the man was wearing a yellow shirt with the same badge pinned on. "How's our robotic friend doing? Someone said it was awake." Peter glanced at the face of the new guy, taking note of the peculiar blue color of his eyes. Then his brain registered the information.

"Wait, hold on." Peter pointed at the Doctor, "You-you said your name was Doctor Leonard McCoy. Then this guy called you Bones, which makes you-" Turning to the blonde man, he realized he was speaking to, "-James T. Kirk. Which would mean I am in the sickbay of the U.S.S. Enterprise, and OH MY GOD is this even reAL?!" By now, he was up and pacing. "Am I just hallucinating? Or did Mysterio come back to mess with me more than he already has? Maybe I'm in a different universe all together, could be worse considering Thanos..."

As Peter was completely geeking out over the possibilities ( _another universe!_ ), Jim and Leonard were listening while having a hushed conversation of their own, not knowing Peter could hear every word.

"Bones, what did we pick up? What did you wake up? It sounds like a tween on a sugar rush."

"Jim, all my scans say that is a human male, age 15 to 16. Well human enough. There seems to be a weird splice to his D.N.A."

"Then what's with the shiny skin?"

"Really, man? Those are clothes."

"I know those are clothes, but why does it look like armor? I've never seen anything so advanced. Especially not from Earth."

"Well, he may not be from Earth. He said something about a Wakani or something. I don't know. It could be a new planet very similar to Earth."

"Why don't you guys just ask me?" Both men startled, not noticing the armor-clad Peter finish his rant. "This way, you ask your questions, and I ask mine, and everyone gets answers."

Glancing at each other, Jim approached the robotic boy ( _because that voice was too high to be a man_ ) while Leonard went back to scanning him.

"Alright, I am Captain James Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Are you under Starfleet?"

"Wha… Starfleet? Like the Federation?" Peter said in mild surprise.

"You know of us?"

"Yes, but not because of the reasons you're thinking. To answer your question, no."

"Okay, who are you? And is there any way to remove that armor? You are safe here on the Enterprise." Jim reassured him.

"Oh, uh. Okay, hold on. Where I'm from, I wear this to protect my identity." Jim narrowed his eyes suspiciously at this statement. "Then again, I don't think I can go back."

"What," Leonard cut in, his tone disbelieving, "do you think you're a superhero or something? Kid, superheroes don't exist."

"Maybe not here, but they are where I'm from." Peter took a deep breath before saying, "K.A.R.E.N. disengage the Iron-Spider suit, please."

Jim went to reach for his phaser, not knowing if this kid or "Karen" were a threat when the metallic body armor began to deconstruct before his eyes. Leonard stepped back as the metal exposed another suit underneath, the material collecting at the wrists like a pair of bracelets before becoming invisible. Both Jim and Leonard watched as the now red and black-clad figure reached up, pulling the mask off of his head, revealing a friendly human face. He had fluffy brown hair and deep brown eyes. His face was one of a human male in his teens, smile shy and eyes honest.

With a hand out to shake, Peter introduced himself. "Uh, hi. My name's Peter Parker. Or if we want to use made-up names, I'm Spider-Man."

(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)

Jim wanted to laugh. He really wanted to laugh, and hard, like gasping for breath and making no sound kind of hard laughter. But Jim didn't because here in front of him was some kid in a super-suit telling him about being a hero at the age of what, 12? Instead, he asked the kid more questions. "How old are you?" "15, turning 16 pretty soon. Where are we?" "Just outside the Milky Way. What are you doing out here in space?" "No idea, kinda just happened." They went back and forth for maybe 10 minutes, Leonard pitching in once in a while until he asked about his blood.

"Say, kid, you say that you're human, from Earth even, but why is your blood different? I can't tell what it is, the scanners just say you're not all human."

Peter cringed inwardly. Back before the blip, Tony Stark was doing some research behind his blood, why he didn't die from a spider that would have killed anyone else. The furthest they got was that it had something to do with his father and that he was now immune to spiders. They even tested that last bit by throwing an unnerved Peter into a room full of angry spiders, and none of them bit him. Mostly, he was used as a tree, and at one point, he even thought he could hear some of them. When he told Tony after 15 minutes of uncomfortably chilling with all the spiders, Tony laughed and said to him that was J.A.R.V.I.S. letting him know that his 10-minute mark was up.

"Ah, well, you see-"

Thankfully someone in blue walked in, bringing the attention momentarily away from Peter. He took a breath and glanced at the newcomer. He had black hair shaped like a bowl, and his eyebrows were pointed up at the ends. His dark brown, almost black eyes regarded the situation in front of him with curiosity.

"Captain, I have us directed back to Earth. Is this what was inside the enigma?"

"Ah, Spock. Thank you, I assume beta shift has taken over?"

"Yes, Captain." Spock turns to the newcomer, the human boy in red and black spandex. His eyebrow raises at the odd state of dress. "Are you from a new planet? If so, is that the way your culture dresses?"

"Spock, c'mon. That's rude. And no, he's mostly human."

That statement catches Spock's attention. "Mostly?"

"Yeah, we were just about to ask him about that. So Peter, what's… What are you doing?"

Jim and Spock turn back to Peter to find him staring in total admiration of Spock, almost to the level of hero-worship. His big brown eyes almost looked like they were shining like in those classic Japanese anime shows.

"Oh, wow. Hi there, Mr. Spock. My name's Peter-Man, I mean Spiker. Sorry, no. Peter Parker. I'm such a big fan. I have so many questions!"

"Wow, Spock. Looks like you have a fanboy. Neither Bones nor I got this much praise." Jim was slightly amused, and Leonard was busy analyzing the data from the scans without the interference of the first suit.

"Sorry, Mr. Kirk. I kinda just geeked out there for a moment. I have a lot of questions for you and Doctor McCoy as well. Also, if I get to meet them, Mr. Chekov and Mr. Sulu as well."

"How do you know so much about the crew?" Jim was back to being suspicious, and Spock's eyebrow never lowered; in fact, it looked like it almost raised higher.

"Hey guys, you're going to want to see this." Leonard called from his post, a look of astonishment clear on his face. Jim and Spock glanced at each other before heading over to the Doctor. "I ran his D.N.A. against the medical database, and I came up with a few results. First, his blood has low levels of radioactivity, and the scans show he is immune to spider venom."

"Low levels of radioactivity? How is he alive? I was unaware that humans could withstand the effects of radiation without being damaged." 

"We can't. It's specific to Peter's D.N.A., and seeing as how well it has bonded with him, I'd say this has been in his system for about a year, maybe two. My readings also indicate that he either died recently and returned, or he is not from this stardate."

"Yeah, well, I can answer both of those questions." Peter brought the attention back to himself, where he was perched on the edge of the sickbed he was previously laying on. All three men raised a brow at him, though Spock's was still the highest. "A few years ago, I went on a field trip with my class. We were visiting Oscorp, one of the leading science labs in the area. I kinda got lost." Peter admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I ended up in one of their active labs where they were researching spiders and the effects of splicing one species with another. Some were harmless, while others… were not. 

"Someone rushed past me, knocking me over. I hit one of the open spider cases, nothing fell over, but I guess a spider fell on me. I ran out and eventually found my group again. When I changed for bed, I found a dead spider in my shirt sleeve. It died biting me on the wrist. I woke up the next day, and I didn't need glasses anymore, and I could do some crazy things."

"Wait," Leonard interrupted. "You're telling me that you were bitten by a genetically modified radioactive spider from some science lab, and you never got it checked. No one ever noticed a missing spider or some kid in a dangerous lab? Where are you even from?"

"That does not explain why you died or how you are here." Spock stated.

"I'm getting there. Not too long after, I took it upon myself to clean up the streets of Queens, New York. I made a low budget costume (P.J.'s and some paint) and started saving people."

"Okay, let me stop you there. You're, like what, 14? How were you not killed? Actually, where were your parents?" Jim was a bit upset at the streets of New York. He hadn't been there yet, but he's heard that New York was a fantastic place the higher up you got. The lower sections housed the seedy characters, and the upper levels held the wealthier folks.

"My parents died years ago. And I'm almost 16. Can I finish my story?" No one answered. "Great, so a couple years go by when Iron Man comes in and asks for help, completely revamping my suit. Iron Man is Tony Stark, a billionaire playboy philanthropist. The list goes on, anyway, Mr. Stark upgrades my suit so I can help take down his old buddy, Captain America, for committing treason. 

"After that, some personal things happen. I chase the bad guy, get crushed by a building, usual hero stuff. About a year later, a flying space donut lands on Earth and the guys on there were looking for a wizard named Dr. Strange because he has a fancy necklace. So I chased down the wizard, got dragged to space, and got a new suit, the Iron-Spider. The space donut belonged to a bad guy named Thanos, wanted to kill half of the universe. Saved the wizard, met some good guy space pirates on the way to Titan and lost big time to Thanos. He won, and I became one of his many dust victims. Years later, Tony Stark invents time travel and saves the universe by giving his life.

"Not too long after, a hero in a green fishbowl that turned out to be the bad guy comes in and messes my life up, giving my identity away to the world after hitting me with a train. I beat him, and that was a few months ago. Now here I am in the U.S.S. Enterprise meeting some of my idols from childhood."

No one spoke for a moment. "Wow, kid. You've been through a lot… what do you mean idols? And what was the date when you left?"

"Well, Mr. Kirk, your adventures are made into a few T.V. series and a more recent movie series. And why do you want to know the date?

Spock answers, "Logically, the Captain is attempting to rule out time travel. The closest occurrence I can think of is Prime Spock. He came in through a time-space dimensional rift himself, so I propose we do not rule out that idea just yet, Captain." 

"You're right, Spock. I propose we try to help get you back to your time. Spock, find him some new clothing, so he doesn't stick out. Bones, I want you to see if there is any residue from whatever brought him here, see what you can get from that. Pete, I'm going to call you Pete, you're coming with me. We're going to find Scotty. Think you can show me some tricks when we get there?"

"Oh yeah, this is going to be a lot of fun."

(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)

Upon reaching Engineering, Jim decided this new kid was absolutely precious, just like Chekov. He was a genius with a smart ass mouth, and a sense of humor to die for. The entire way down Peter kept him laughing which made the kid smile at Jim. Jim also decided he had to bring Peter to the bridge to meet the senior crew.

Spock found them along the way, with one of Chekov’s uniforms, as the only other person the same size as Peter was a part of the female crew. Peter, now carrying his new clothing walked in behind Jim but before Spock. He set the clothing down and turned to the Captain.

“Would you like to see some of those tricks now?”

“Yeah sure, just give me a sec.” Jim commed Scotty, telling him they had a visitor. “Alright, go for it.”

Peter took in his surroundings, noticing they were nowhere near the W.A.R.P. Core. Slightly disappointed, Peter began walking forward, putting his mask back on. “At some point I’m going to ask you to throw some things at me, so don’t be alarmed.”

“Why would you-” Spock began, but then stopped as Peter proceeded to do several backflips in a row. Spock’s eyebrow raised as he watched the young human run at a wall. He looked down, noticing the Captain grow slightly concerned for the new pseudo member of the crew. Just as Jim was about to yell out a warning, the young man _jumped onto the wall_ and _stuck to it_. Peter then proceeded to crawl up the wall before pushing off with his hands and just walked vertically against the artificial gravity. When he reached the ceiling, Peter crouched again and crawled upside down until he was sitting right above Jim and Spock.

Before Peter could lower himself down via webs, a red haired man in a red shirt walked in. He was shorter than both Jim and Spock, and a bit rounder too. “Wha’s this aye hear abou’ me gettin’ a visitor?” Jim only pointed at the ceiling, mouth agape at what he was witnessing. Spock, on the other hand whispered “fascinating” under his breath, a million and one questions for the anomaly that was currently sitting above them like it was the most normal thing to do.

Looking up, Scotty saw a spandex clad _something_ on his ceiling. Whatever it was had a weird choice in fashion. Red and black with a spiderweb pattern, and bug looking eyes with nothing else for a face. Scotty looked back at his Captain for some kind of direction- do they shoot it or leave it- when it _descended_ from its perch using webs. It lowered itself to be level with Jim’s face before flipping down into a crouch and standing up, removing the mask to show a very human face.

“Hey there, sorry about that.” Peter stuck out his hand. “I’m Peter.”

“Alrighty, then. I’m Montgomery Scott, but mos’ jus’ call meh Scotty.” Grabbing Peter’s hand for a shake, Scotty asked, “Was tha’ a gravitational anomaly or can yee jus’ do tha’?”

“Ha, yeah I can just do that.”

Spock turned to Jim, “Captain, I was unaware the human race could develop such traits.” Turning back to Peter, he spoke, “Tell me, what part of Earth are you from? I would like to see if there are any others with the same capabilities.”

Peter retracted his hand from Scotty’s and flinched at Spock's question. “Trust me, I’m the only one that can do these things.” He ran his response through his head, coming up with the most accurate way to explain his situation. “Unless you have a radioactive spider lying around here, it’s highly unlikely that we can replicate what happened to me. I would also not suggest trying, as the spider that bit me in the first place was genetically modified to be only compatible with my D.N.A. sequence.”

“Fascinating.”

“Alright, as much fun as it is watching Spock go through his whole scientific process, we came here to ask you for help.” Jim cut off further questions from Spock, bringing the attention back to what they were there for. “As it turns out, Peter is not from our universe, so I highly doubt we can find someone like him back on Earth, Spock. We need your help getting Peter here back to his universe.”

“If this helps any, we found him precisely where Earth and her solar system would have been in the 21st century.” Spock added, then asked Peter, “What is the stardate you last recall?”

“What’s a stardate? Oh, you mean date. Uh, I wanna say March 15, 2020. If my calculations are right, then I think… about 97804.45?”

Jim turned back to Peter, astonishment written across his face. Scotty asked, “So, you’re tellin’ me that you came from the past? Oh boy, this is bound to be fun.”

(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•(•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)•)

After spending a couple hours answering Scotty's questions and Peter and Spock helping him create a possible equation, Peter, now dressed in Chekov's spare uniform, was brought to the bridge. The turbo lift opened, and Peter began mentally comparing everything to the original T.V. series. Everything was upgraded, futuristic, and white.

“Keptin on ze bridge.” Chekov called off, alerting everyone of the newcomers.

"Woah," Peter began, "this is so much cooler in real life." Giving the boy an odd look, Jim asked for an explanation. "Well, back home, there is a T.V. series based off of your adventures in space. They recently revamped it into a series of movies. You actually look like the newer version." 

Walking behind Peter, Spock spoke up. "Could it be possible for a human in your universe to be able to see into this one?" 

Peter stopped next to the Captain's chair and thought over the question. "Actually, that would make a lot of sense. What we think of as imagination, could actually be the writers seeing into this universe and writing it all down." 

Jim shook his head, a smile gracing his face at how well the Vulcan was getting along with the semi-human. Sitting down, he turned his attention to the two men sitting in front of him at their own console.

"Keptin, who iz zis?" 

"Gentleman, I would like to introduce you to our special guest, Peter Parker. Pete, this here is our helmsman, Hikaru Sulu, and the ship's navigator, Pavel Chekov." 

Peter looked over the two new people. The first man, Sulu, looked to be of Asian descent, wearing a yellow shirt. He had black hair and really dark brown eyes. The other, Chekov, looked like he was Peter's age. His hair was a curly light brown mess, and his light blue eyes reminded him of Jim.

“Hi.” Peter waved and turned back to Jim. "Can I sit in the chair? Please?" 

One look at Peter and Jim chuckled. "Yeah, sure. You won't get into any trouble." 

Spock spoke up, "Captain, are you sure this is-" 

Jim cut Spock off, "What trouble can he cause, Spock? It's not like there's any danger nearby. Oh!" he turned to Peter, who was sitting in his chair. "Do you have a, what's it called… a phan? Phon?" 

" You mean a phone? Yeah, why?" Pulling out the object in question, Spock looked at it in wonder, well as much wonder as a Vulcan can show. Jim saw it, and wanted to ask if he could buy it off of Peter for his collection of antiques but thought otherwise.

"Yeah, cool. Alright, who was the main cast of your movie series? I'm going to call them up to take a picture with you. Uhura, call over the people Pete here names." 

Peter looks at Nyota Uhura, noting her red dress and silver thing sticking out of her ear. He waves at her shyly. "Um, there was you, Mr. Spock, Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, Ms. Uhura over there, Mr. Scotty, and Dr. McCoy. Oh, and Keenser." 

"Keenser? Okay, you got that Uhura? And when you're done, join us." 

"Yes, Captain." 

As Uhura called up the doctor and the engineer, Jim got a random crew member to learn how to work the photo function on Peter's phone. When everyone was up, Jim explained what was happening. He got everyone in position, him leaning against the chair on the other side of Spock and Peter in the chair. When the picture was taken, he asked the same crew member to take another picture and send it to his personal pad. He would later share the image with the rest of the members in the photo.

Scotty then told him that he worked out the equation to send Peter back home. Leonard asked Peter for a couple vials of his blood to run tests on, and Spock requested a cartridge of Peter's web fluid to study. Peter said yes to both, as long as they all promised to visit his Earth sometime. He gave them his phone number to call if they ever did, and after granting the two requests, Peter left for the W.A.R.P. pad. Waving goodbye to the crew in front of him, Peter was beamed back to his universe.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you liked it!  
> PS. This is my first fic.


End file.
